


Versión corta

by randomfandoms7



Series: Primer beso (fix-it) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Una historia del primer beso.Un ficlet y una colaboración con cómic entre CarmillaCarmine y ThinkanddoodleCuando Sherlock le revela su estatus de “no muerto” a John, está gratamente sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.





	Versión corta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Short Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305136) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Segunda entrega de la serie “Primer beso” que tendrá fics sobre primeros besos sobre todos los episodios de la serie y comics maravillosos que les acompañarán.
> 
> Link al tumblr de Thinkanddoodle: https://thinkanddoodle-batch.tumblr.com/

-Bueno, la versión corta: no muerto.

Sherlock no había sabido cual sería la reacción de John y parecía que su amigo tampoco estaba seguro de eso. John palideció, pero no se desmayaría: no podía. Su expresión estaba llena de dolor y angustia y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que dejar a John había sido un error. Las emociones en la cara de su amigo cambiaban como un caleidoscopio. Parecía enfadado y francamente, daba bastante miedo. El bigote extraño hacía más intensa esa apariencia.

Sherlock intentó disuadir el mismo la situación en la que había puesto a John pero su idea inicial dejó de ser graciosa.

Cuando John cogió a Sherlock de la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia atrás, Sherlock le dejó, a la mierda su espalda mutilada. Dejaría hacer a John cualquier cosa que necesitara para hacer las paces con lo que Sherlock le había hecho pasar. Había subestimado el impacto que su desaparición había tenido en John. Ahora lo sabía, la idea de sorprender a su amigo había sido un lapsus de su juicio por su parte.

La espalda de Sherlock golpeó el suelo y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto de los puños de John, para que la rabia de John se soltase sobre su cuerpo. Estaba preparado para recibir el dolor en su cara como ampliación del dolor en su corazón.

En lugar de eso, para su completa sorpresa, sintió los labios de John sobre los suyos. El beso fue duro y exigente mientras los muslos de John apretaban sus caderas. Afortunadamente lo que estaba pasando distaba mucho de la reacción que Sherlock había temido hace escasos momentos. John siempre había conseguido sorprenderle y nada había cambiado.

John Watson hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Besó a Sherlock.

Cuando el shock y la sorpresa se evaporaron de Sherlock en cuestión de segundos, abrió los labios para recibir la lengua de John. Podía saborear deseo y desesperación. John le besaba como si Sherlock estuviera a punto de desvanecerse debajo de él, como si tuviera que besarle tan fuerte como pudiera antes de que Sherlock se volviera a ir. Esta vez no se iba a ir a ningún sitio y tenía que asegurárselo a John. Sus manos pasaron por la espalda de John antes de posarse sobre sus caderas. Había soñado con un momento así durante años.

El coro de gritos ahogados con sorpresa a su alrededor se incrementaron en volumen cuando las manos de John se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock, tirando de la camisa para sacarla de los pantalones de Sherlock.

Fueron separados por los seguratas del restaurante. Bastante amablemente, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, les pidieron marcharse y no volver nunca.

………

Se sentaron el uno en frente del otro en una pequeña cafetería situada a pocos metros del restaurante. Mary sentada al lado de John, sus brazos cruzados y mirándolos con sospecha. Había estado callada desde que dejaron el restaurante y claramente estaba analizando la situación y la participación que tenía en ella. Claramente estaba enfadada pero su curiosidad hizo que se quedara con ellos.

John merecía una explicación y estaba desesperadamente intentando estar calmado, esperando por ella. Su mano izquierda se apretó en un puño y luego se abrió otra vez sobre la mesa.

-Calculé que había 13 posibilidades una vez que invité a Moriarty a la azotea-. Empezó a decir Sherlock.

-No me importa cómo lo fingiste, Sherlock. Quiero saber por qué-. La voz de John estaba cerca de romperse cuando dijo la última palabra.

-Necesitaba que te lo creyeras. No podía pedirte que arriesgaras tu vida esta vez. Necesitaba que estuvieras a salvo cuando fui a desmantelar…

John estaba sobre la mesa con el mantel de cuadros y sobre él en cuestión de segundos y Sherlock recibió el peso incluso cuando su silla se volcó y ambos aterrizaron sobre el frío suelo alicatado.

Los gritos de Mary diciendo el nombre de John desaparecieron como fondo cuando la calidez de los labios de John y el peso de su cuerpo cubrieron los de Sherlock con un furor de necesidad. Esta vez, las manos de John estaban sobre las mejillas de Sherlock antes de que se deslizaran hacia su pelo.

No podía esperar a estar a solas con John, en los confines de su hogar, pero tenían que arreglar lo que pasó y John tenía que hablar con su novia. La misma que estaba apartando a John de encima de él tirando del cuello de su camisa. John finalmente cedió, se puso de pie y estiró la mano para ayudar a Sherlock. Una vez que la mano de John estuvo en el suya, Sherlock se puso de pie pero no soltó a su amigo. Se movieron al sitio de al lado de la cafetería y la mano de John en la suya era una nueva sensación cómoda que de alguna manera selló un acuerdo silencioso de en qué lugar se encontraban.

………..

No se molestaron en sentarse en el tercer sitio donde acabaron. La pequeña bocatería que todavía estaba abierta tenía pocos clientes pero incluso si hubiera estado abarrotada, a John no le habría importado.

Sus ojos estaban sobre los labios de Sherlock mientras hablaba. Los labios que estaban hinchados y tenían un mordisco en un lado por el besar entusiasta de John. Dejaría una marca por lo menos durante un día. John sonrió para sí mismo pensando en Sherlock viendo eso en el espejo y pensando en él.

-Simplemente deseaba haber sabido que estabas vivo-. Susurró John, su corazón doliendo al pensar en los dos solitarios años de su vida pero también al pensar sobre lo que Sherlock había tenido que pasar. Para mantener a John a salvo se comprometió a una vida de mentiras, espionaje y dios sabe que más.

-Estuve a punto de ponerme en contacto demasiadas veces, pero…- el arrepentimiento en la cara de Sherlock se podía palpar.

-Lo entiendo ¿Por qué ahora?- John todavía estaba enfadado con él, pero también entendía el punto de vista de su amigo. El tampoco llevaría a Sherlock a una muerte segura si pudiera evitarlo.

-Londres está en peligro, John. Y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- John no intentó esconder la sonrisa esta vez.

-Has echado de menos esto, admítelo. La emoción de las carreras, la sangre bombeando por tus venas, solo nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo.

-A ti-. Le corrigió John y Sherlock finalmente dejó de hablar. –Te he echado de menos a ti.

John cogió aire profundamente mientras estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Sherlock quien se estiró hacia él, poniendo grandes y aun así suaves manos sobre las mejillas de John. Esta vez el beso no fue apresurado, ni desesperado. Fue una caricia lenta y tierna que hizo que John se derritiera con el toque. Sherlock mordisqueó delicadamente los labios de John, provocándole con lo que tenía guardado para él. Las manos de John encontraron el pecho de Sherlock y las deslizó hacia arriba, sintiendo los músculos que Sherlock no había tenido antes. Quería trazar la carne de debajo de la camisa con sus dedos pero estaba ahora estaba seguro de que Sherlock de verdad estaba aquí y no se marcharía, así que habría un tiempo y un lugar para hacer eso. En su lugar, rodeó la cintura de Sherlock y después de romper el beso, apoyó su mejilla en la curva del cuello de Sherlock.

-¡Oh por el amor de dios!- la exasperación de Mary fue clara y alta detrás de ellos.

De mala gana, John soltó a su amigo y se dio la vuelta. Mary salió fuera resoplando obscenidades entre dientes. John le dio a Sherlock una mirada de anhelo mientras se apartaba, su mano sujetando la de Sherlock tanto como la distancia le permitía antes de soltarla del todo. John siguió a Mary y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sherlock parando un taxi.

-Mary…-empezó pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se supone que tenía que decir, “lo siento” no parecía suficiente.

-Eres un gilipollas, John…- puso un dedo sobre su pecho. –Pero nunca te he visto tan feliz-. Suspiró mirando en dirección a Sherlock. –No puedo decir que esté sorprendida después de cuanto me has estado contando sobre él-. Su voz era firme pero John podía ver la furia y la tristeza debajo de su aparentemente calmado exterior. –Ahora mismo te odio. De verdad que jodidamente lo hago-. John asintió por la falta de palabras y la incapacidad de alguna forma hacerlo fácil para ella. Cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron. –Ahora, lárgate de mi vista-. Siseó entre dientes sin abrir los ojos para mirarle una vez más.

-Adiós, Mary-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que empezara a alejarse.

Ella no respondió pero se masajeó las sienes con el índice y el pulgar. Era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de mantener a John lejos de Sherlock y tuvo la decencia de ni siquiera intentarlo. John nunca miró atrás. Llegó a la puerta abierta del taxi esperando por él y entró, sentándose junto a Sherlock.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el taxista.

John sintió escalofríos cuando oyó la voz baja de Sherlock enunciar la misma dirección que había dado el día que se conocieron. La misma, John esperó, en la que ahora viviría durante mucho tiempo.

-La dirección es el 221B de la calle Baker.

John miró a la mano de Sherlock apoyada en el asiento entre ellos y recordó todas las veces que se había sentado exactamente de la misma forma y John había deseado tener el coraje de coger la mano de Sherlock en la suya. Esta vez no dudó. Colocó su palma encima de la de Sherlock. Pudo ver la esquina de los labios de Sherlock subir en una sonrisa antes de coger la mano de John. Cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella y John tuvo la sensación de que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

-¿John?

-¿Sí?

Sherlock se giró para mirarlo a la cara, la expresión en su cara era seria.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Lo que sea-. Apretó la mano de Sherlock con seguridad.

-Prométeme que te afeitarás esa cosa-. Hizo un movimiento hacia el bigote de John con su mano libre.

John rompió a reír. –Lo prometo.

Versión corta: todavía enamorado.


End file.
